life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Trikster87/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life on Mars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the John Simm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:28, February 19, 2010 Hi The only person I'm certain is an admin is User:Ausir. Ross2009 16:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, okay, ill ask thanks for the characters template, im adding them now Need help please I could not understand tonight's episode at all. Have you picked up any serious info that will help this wiki? Random chitchat Hi, this is gonna need bullet points to answer: *I understand the last episode now. *I'll help you do the plots of episodes while doing other stuff. *The DC Skelton page needs updating, I know. *Thanks, I like it too. We also need to use our own words on the wiki instead of wikipedia. On all wikis, Wikipedia is the enemy of provding information. If we can dramatically improve this wiki, you can become an admin by someone, this site will be on the life on mars page on wikipedia and we can get more views. I've got all the series of life on mars and ashes to ashes that are on dvd! Let's keep it for now. I'll be adding a biography about how he was shot and killed and sent to the 1970s over time. I can't do a lot on this wiki right now because I've got GCSEs. Thanks. I've pwned my biology and first RE exam. Yeah. I like it! Keep the US pages, thats the American admins' problem. Thanks. Good luck with that. I'll talk to you later, I have revision to do. Thanks again Hi again, thanks for your contributions. I've made a couple of small improvements that I hope you don't mind. A few minor changes - http://life-on-mars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alex_Drake&diff=prev&oldid=4747 If you're not busy, can you help me with the episode pages and add the side Episode template please? I'm choosing the best images to use for the episodes. I said you were an admin on the Primeval Wiki so people would be aware why vandilising wiki affects their status on this wiki. Answer a few questions. Do you have msn by any chance? I really need to talk to you with something more immediate. Ross2009 15:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Do you like it the way it is or shall it be back to normal? Trikster87 15:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you use this one please? http://life-on-mars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Character&oldid=5219 Ross2009 15:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) To use as the character template. I don't like the current one :( Ross2009 15:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) lol. that wiki is funny. Ross2009 15:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) While you've been editing your new wiki I've banned a few people for a reason. User:Alexdrake2012 has continuously added immature remarks about the mole that Grace Vance has as Molly Drake. I like the brown colour of the wiki. It really connects to the old but vibrant colours of the 1970s and Gene Hunt. You're welcome. I better keep a eye on pages like this. I've banned User:Alexdrake2012 for a week. I lol'd at your new template. you've probably noticed the character template has changed. ive improved your old one (so the sections are optional). Cool. Did you take any photos of it? - Admin Ross2009 (Active Bureaucrat) Hi Ross2009 is the active bureaucrat now. If you want to become an admin, talk to him. As for becoming a bureaucrat, I don't think you've been here long enough yet. Ausir(talk) 12:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I've promoted you to admin now! Keep up the good work! Don't forget to use the admin template! Ross2009 13:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Trikster87 15:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Awesome! Thanks. I dunno how to use it sorry. Can you do it first so I can use your example? That's allright. Ross2009 13:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) _____________________________________ like it, keep up the template work! cool. if you dont mind, i'm going to make a few improvements on the audi quattro and bbc one page. [[User:Ross2009|--- Admin Ross]] 18:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character There's a problem with the template you updated today. Check the Nelson page for example. Ross2009 13:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OMFG look at the what's new on wikia! we're on the what's new section! User:Ross2009|Admin Ross 10:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:User Reviews thats fine with me. carry on! User:Ross2009|Admin Ross 21:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) i would wait until the wiki is bigger before seeking admins Ross2009 10:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah please Ross2009 10:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat thanks. ill use it. enjoy edinburgh! Ross2009 10:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:something gone wrong god knows. it may by due to the extra edit with adding the template Ross2009 17:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Proposition I propose moving the "NAME is a fictional character of BBC One's science fiction/police procedural drama, SHOW. The character is portrayed by ACTOR" of each character to the behind the scenes section and replacing it with the background subsection. We need to keep alongside Wikis such as the Doctor Who Wiki. I think it seems more attractive this way. What do you think? Ross2009 13:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Proposition All I know is I'm certain that User:The doctor is the creator of the Life on Mars Wiki which makes him an administrator. The site was created on 24 February 2008 so that is when he became admin. User:Ausir's status is Inactive. He became an administrator on 30 January 2009 (so you can add it to the date column). Ross2009 16:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Category I'll check it out. I don't watch it but my dad loves it. Ross2009 15:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:OMFG i dunno where to look. can you send a possible link please? Ross2009 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) wow, you're right! Ross2009 21:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) New Template I've made a new template for past featured articles at Template:Featured Articles. This should be used for articles that were featured on the homepage. Articles that are currently featured should use your template. Ross2009 21:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chris Skelton Dd3eTt. CcHhRr1i5s 5sKk3eLlTt0oNn Ww4a5s Gg4aYy Looks like l33t speak for "Det. Chris Sketlon was gay". I'll block the guy for a while. Ross2009 13:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the unregistered user who made it. Ross2009 17:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm really confused now. Ross2009 18:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Hi. I'm afraid I'm keeping the template this way because I hate the old template. I've also decided to give the Wiki a new look. You haven't been active in ages so I didn't consult you. Ross2009 17:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ——Great. Please keep the characters and episode templates the same though. Nice to see you back Ross2009 17:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ———Agreed. The code is #936529 (Very Gene Hunt-esque)! Ross2009 17:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ———Yeah. We'll have to update the text on the page though. Ross2009 17:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC)